


Christmas is Love

by house_of_lantis



Series: Alpha Pack [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with the Padalecki-Ackles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is Love

Jensen’s and Jared’s Residence  
The Glass House  
Christmas Day

 

Jensen sat back on the couch and smiled, watching Jared sitting on the floor, ripping through his presents with the same glee as their 16-year old son. It never failed to make him feel such love and peace when he watched his mate and their son, laughing like kids, free from the troubles of the pack, and just being together in their home. He pressed his hand on his chest, his artificial heart beating steadily under his palm. Even though it was a machine, he felt his heart swell with love, looking at his family.

“Timmie! Look at this!” Dashiell slid across the carpet to his mate and handed him the envelope holding the VIP passes and season tickets to the Dallas Cowboys. “Fifty yard line seats, dude! You hold onto these.”

Timothy grinned, rolling his eyes. “I’d better; you’d end up losing them.”

Dashiell made a disgruntled noise but moved up on his knees to press a soft kiss on Timothy’s cheek. “That’s why you’re my better half.”

Timothy chuckled, pushing him away and raising his eyebrow. The two of them exchanged a long look and smiled at each other before Dashiell turned to Jared, hurrying over to him to open more presents.

Jensen sipped his hot chocolate and glanced at his son’s Beta sitting beside him on the couch. Timothy was watching Dashiell with a small smile on his lips, his eyes bright with an inner amusement. In many ways, Timothy was a lot like Jensen – serious, broody, reserved, watchful – and Jensen moved closer to put his arm around Timothy’s shoulders, giving him an affectionate sideways hug.

Timothy looked at him in surprise. It was rare for Jensen to show him physical affection, mainly because the teenager was his son’s mate and Jensen respected that partnership. Dashiell was learning to keep his jealousy under control and rein in the Alpha instinct that saw Jensen as a threat. There was no doubt that Timothy was a lovely young man in the bloom of his masculinity with neatly trimmed brown hair, intelligent blue eyes, and a slender build. He was pretty and soft, but Jensen knew that there was a core of fierce strength, loyalty, and love within him. He would make a formidable pack Beta when Dashiell took his rightful place as pack Alpha. Jensen couldn’t believe that Dashiell was just 7-years old when his werewolf instincts came online and he chose his mate. The last nine years wasn’t just about teaching Dashiell to become a pack Alpha, but to also be a good mate for Timothy. Jensen watched as Timothy blushed slightly and ducked his head at the unexpected affection and Jensen laughed softly, squeezing Timothy’s shoulder with his hand.

“Merry Christmas, Tim.”

“Merry Christmas, sir,” he murmured, smiling at Jensen.

“You know, you’re going to have your hands full with him,” Jensen motioned to Dashiell with his mug. “He’s going to drive you nuts.”

Timothy chuckled, turning to look at Dashiell and Jared wrestling on the floor, Jared’s long arm extended, keeping the last present from Dashiell’s waving hands. He gave Jensen a sideways look. “Well, I’d say the same about your Beta.”

“True enough,” he said, grinning. He took another sip of the hot chocolate and sighed, leaning back on the couch.

“They’re going to knock over the Christmas tree,” Timothy said, snickering.

Jensen smiled. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Or the last,” Timothy said, grinning widely.

“Are these car keys!” Dashiell shouted, standing up and shaking the set of keys in his hand. “Holy shit! Really?”

“Language!” Jared said, slapping Dashiell on the back of the head. “We can always take away your driving privileges.”

“That’s insane!” Dashiell hopped away from Jared, laughing as he dangled the keys at Timothy, wagging his eyebrows. “Look, Timmie!” He jangled the keys loudly. “Back seat.”

He watched as Timothy blushed hotly to his ears, letting out a groan and covering his face with his hands. “Ohmygod, Dash!”

Jensen closed his eyes and shook his head. “Really? You’re going to go straight to that? Just totally taint this moment for us.”

Jared laughed, throwing back his head.

***

“It’s a Ford Focus.”

Timothy smiled. “It’s a hybrid. I think Ford Company being environmentally conscious is a great move for the company.”

“But it’s a Ford Focus,” Dashiell said, rolling his eyes.

Jared snorted, looking over at Jensen. “I told you we should’ve gotten him a Bentley.”

“We’re not getting a sixteen year old kid drive a $60,000 car, Jared,” Jensen said, chuckling.

Dashiell turned to look at them. “I thought we were rich.”

“What?”

“Couldn’t you have gotten me a better car? You know, like a Porsche or a BMW or—“

“Well, I wanted to get you a Lamborghini but your dad thought that was ostentatious,” Jared said, laughing.

Jensen smiled. “You’re lucky you even got a car. I was going to give you a bike.”

“I like it,” Timothy said, smiling widely.

“Thank you, Tim,” Jensen said, raising his eyebrow at Dashiell. “Shouldn’t you be thanking us for buying you a car?”

“Thank you,” Dashiell grumbled, frowning slightly. “I swear I thought we were rich. It’s not like you couldn’t afford to get a Lexus or something. I'd even take an Infinity.”

Jared slapped him on the back of the head as Jensen laughed. "Don't be ungrateful in front of your mate."

Timothy grabbed the keys from Dashiell, spinning the ring on his finger. “Come on, Dash, let’s go for a drive.” He dropped his voice and ducked his chin, his blue eyes glowing slightly. “A long drive.”

Jensen chose to ignore the scent of pheromones from both boys. Dashiell gave a low growl of approval in response. Jensen watched as Timothy smirked at Dashiell, twirling the keys teasing. He grinned to himself – it was true, the Betas held all the cards in the relationship. Dashiell licked his lips and nodded slowly, staring at his mate.

“Okay,” he murmured softly.

Timothy tossed the keys to Dashiell and walked around the car to the passenger side and got in.

“Drive safely, boys,” Jared called, smiling at them.

“We’ll be back later,” Dashiell said, wiggling his eyebrows at them as he opened the door to the driver’s side and got in. "Much later!"

“They are so going to make out in the back seat,” Jared said, chuckling softly.

Jensen sighed, watching Dashiell and Timothy drive down the driveway, turning onto the main road. He grinned when Jared put his arm around Jensen’s shoulders. “He grew up so fast, Jay. I can’t believe I’m 50. I’m old.”

“You’re not old. You’re…well seasoned.” Jared kissed his ear. “We have the house to ourselves.”

“Good, we can clean up and—“

“That wasn’t what I had in mind, Jensen.”

Jensen felt his werewolf stir and he let out a growl, turning to look into Jared’s eyes. “Ohhh, you’re feeling frisky.”

“Want to go inside and unwrap your Christmas gift?”

He chuckled, leaning into the strong body, pressing a kiss on Jared’s chin. “Yeah, I kind of do.”

***

Jensen pushed Jared on their bed and moved over him, kissing him wetly and moving his hands over Jared’s warm body. He stripped his mate quickly and batted Jared’s hands away as he chuckled, pulling off his clothes. Jensen sank down over Jared, groaning at the feel of his cock on Jared’s toned stomach.

It amazed him that this man – this werewolf – as still his after all these years. Jensen loved this man who shared his life, father to their son, his mate, his Beta, his world.

“Come on, Jen,” Jared growled, his hazel eyes glowing deeply. “Fuck me.”

“What, no foreplay?” He said, amused.

“Foreplay later! I need you now.”

Jensen responded with a low growl, pleased by his words. He kissed Jared again, slipping his tongue between lips that opened for him, Jared tangling his tongue with his. Jensen nipped his bottom lip and kissed down his jaw to his neck, sucking on his skin and grazing his teeth against Jared’s shoulder.

He reached into their bedside table and pulled out the lube. He moved up to his knees and popped the lid, squeezing a large amount on his fingers, his eyes slipping down Jared’s body and smiling as Jared moved his legs apart, bending one of them to place his foot against Jensen’s shoulder.

He slipped his lubed fingers to Jared’s opening and slipped them both inside. Jared groaned, arching against him, letting out a groan.

“Hmm…yeah.”

Jensen met Jared’s heated gaze and licked his lips. He dragged his eyes down Jared’s body again, his other hand curling around Jared’s hard cock, stroking him lightly to tease. He flexed his fingers and pulled them out slowly, enjoying the way that his flesh gripped his fingers, trying to keep him inside. He smirked, grabbing the lube and squeezing out a nice handful and coated his own hard cock, breathing hard in expectation.

“Come on!”

“You’re so impatient,” Jensen murmured, pressing the head of his cock against Jared and giving a gentle push with his hips. He closed his eyes and moaned at the feel of him hot and tight around him. Jared clenched around his cock and Jensen fell over him, his hands flat against the mattress. He stared down at his mate and let out a grunt as his cock slid in deeper inside of Jared. “Fucking perfect.”

“Yeah,” Jared moaned as he wrapped his long legs around Jensen’s hips, jerking him in harder against him.

“Fuck!” Jensen hissed, biting his lip. “Don’t move or this is going to be over very soon.”

Jared smirked up at him, his eyelids low. “Come on, cowboy, show me what you got.”

Jensen growled and moved down to his elbows, his hands moving into Jared’s thick hair. He grinned and pulled his hips back until just the head of his cock was inside Jared and thrust hard and deep, putting his back into it. Jared arched and let out a shocked groan, his eyes widening as Jensen stared at him, moving his hips back again to shove forward harder and faster.

“Oh God!”

“Yeah,” Jensen gritted out, chuckling throatily.

He closed his eyes and slammed his hips against Jared quick. He gave a little twist and smirked when Jared gave a stuttered gasp, his hands digging into Jensen’s back, legs tightening around him.

“Jesus!”

Jensen pressed his cock deep inside of him and just ground down, feeling the thickness of Jared’s cock between them, slick against their bellies. Jared arched and bounced his hips, meeting each thrust wildly, letting out the most delicious sounds.

He growled harshly, scenting Jared’s pheromones deepen in his pleasure. He threw back his head, chills fluttering low in his belly. The sound of Jared’s hard breathing, the way his body undulated and curled under him, the rush of pleasure moving from his cock into the rest of his body, straight into his brain—

“Yes, fuck, yes, fuck! Jensen!” Jared squeezed around him, clenching rhythmically as he came.

Jensen was so attuned to him, he felt Jared’s cock throb between them. He groaned, letting his body shudder, his cock so hot inside Jared’s body, wringing everything from him. He clenched his teeth and grunted loudly, hands clutching tightly into Jared’s hair.

“Ohhhh…” Jared slumped back on the bed, his arms and legs trembling around Jensen. “Ohmygod…that was so good.”

Jensen pulled out of him reluctantly and fell over Jared, breathing heavily. All he could do was scent Jared, taste Jared, hear Jared, see Jared, feel Jared – and the werewolf within him was howling in pride and possession and crowing in delight. He raised his head to lick and kiss everywhere he could reach, his own body shaking against Jared. His mate was staring at the ceiling, dazed, his mouth open, and panting just as hard. Jensen smirked to himself as he licked the sweat on Jared’s neck. Yeah, he still had it.

“Ohmygod,” Jared murmured again, blinking quickly.

“Yep,” he said, smugly.

“Ohmygod.”

“You’re welcome.”

Jared giggled, wrapping his arm around Jensen’s back, pulling him close. “Hmm…Merry Christmas.”

Jensen laughed, rolling on his back. “How long do you think Dash and Tim will be gone?”

“A couple of hours, at least.”

“Well, maybe you should unwrap your Christmas present next,” Jensen said, giving his mate a wicked grin.


End file.
